pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dulse (Adventures)
Dulse is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Dulse is a tall male member of the Ultra Recon Squad, who has pale blue skin and light blue eyes (most of the time they are hidden behind his visors), along with wavy and presumably long violet hair. Personality Dulse is a cold man, who only looks at this goal, rather than helping others out. He also teases Zossie, for her bad riding skills. Biography Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Zossie was riding Lunala with Dulse, until Lunala was forced to land in Ultra Deep Sea. Dulse belittled Zossie for her inability to control Lunala, to which Zossie called him cruel. Regardless, the two decided to rest a bit, since Dulse was feeling a bit ill. Dulse admitted he learned a new greeting from Alola, where they'd go to a meeting with Aether Foundation, to teach them how to craft Poké Balls to capture Ultra Beasts. Sun, who was hiding with Moon, yelled out the two were allied with Aether Foundation, which alerted Zossie and Dulse.USUM001 Sun went to send Dollar to attack them, but was stopped by Moon's Dartrix. As the two started arguing, Dulse told Zossie this was a Pokémon battle, which prompted her to send a purplish Pokémon, an Ultra Beast known as Poipole to attack. Sun and Moon asked for help in getting out, but Dulse replied they had no interest in helping them, since they wouldn't gain anything from it. Plus, he reminded that Lunala could not carry four people at once, either. Moon wondered why were they working with Aether Foundation, and Zossie showed them a Poké Ball, which she and Dulse could not build in their own world. Sun thought they were tricked by the Aether Foundation, as Poipole released itself out of that Poké Ball; they had Aether Foundation construct a Poké Ball that could capture Ultra Beasts. Still, he thought they could get lucky enough to return to their own world, since a lot of people that venture into the Ultra Space could return back. Just as they were to ride off, they noticed Lunala went to Sun and Moon, since it bonded with them in Alola region. After Zossie failed to take Lunala back, the two noted that there was no way to get it back. Instead, Zossie decided to accompany Sun and Moon. Before they left, Zossie and Dulse took their goggles off, and introduced themselves as part of the Ultra Recon Squad. Dulse went to contact Phyco, but Soliera responded to his call. She reported that the Blinding One was still hurt, after it merged with Solgaleo in Alola. Dulse, however, stated that he and Zossie met two children, whom Lunala recognized and bonded with them. With Zossie joining Sun and Moon, Dulse only asked of Soliera to report this to Captain Phyco.USUM002 Dulse was falling from the sky to Mount Lanakila. Necrozma sensed Dulse falling, and absorbed him.USUM009 Phyco, Soliera and Zossie went to check if Dulse was all right. Phyco believed he fell because of an item he held. Sun became intrigued, so Phyco and Dulse reminded him of their cooperation with Aether Foundation to return the light to Ultra Megalopolis. One of the items they were collecting was a Z-Crystal, which was a bit odd-shaped. Sun showed he had a Z-Crystal similar to it, and gasped as he saw that his Z-Ring had changed without him noticing. Regardless, Sun pointed out that Necrozma glew with a bright light, and wanted the Ultra Recon Squad to take it back to the Ultra Space. The group denied, for this was not Necrozma's original form, but an Ultra-powered one that it activated during an intense battle. They reminded if Necrozma would be defeated, it would seal itself into its dark appearance, yet if they let it continue roam, it would consume Alola's light. Sun had little choice left, so Nanu went to contact someone regarding the Beast Balls to capture Necrozma. Sun and Zygarde went to confront Necrozma, and toppled it down.USUM010 Dulse continued watching Sun's battle against Necrozma. He and Zossie were stunned to see the incarnation of the sun, Solgaleo, joining Sun to battle Ultra Necrozma.USUM011 Dulse, Phyco, Soliera and Zossie observed Lunala joining the fight against Ultra Necrozma. Upon Necrozma's defeat, the Ultra Recon Squad was happy that they could finally capture the Blinding One to fulfill their mission.USUM012 Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, Dulse joined Gladion and Ryuki in riding Lunala, to find Faba's whereabouts in the Ultra Space. References Category:Ultra Recon Squad Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters